


betrayed

by stardustgirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Darksaber, Death Watch (Star Wars), Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, F/M, Mandalore, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Satine reflects on what brought her to be kneeling on the floor of her own throne room, at the mercy of a monster.





	betrayed

Betrayal.

That was all she could feel as she watched Maul gloat to Obi-wan, though that  _ creature _ hadn’t been the one to betray her.

It was worse.

It was her _own people_ who had betrayed her.

And as she felt the brief but cruel pain of the Darksaber cutting into her, saw the loss already in Obi-wan’s eyes, she realized that maybe  _ she _ had been the one in the wrong.

After all, Death Watch wouldn’t have come about if it hadn’t been for her push to demilitarize a culture so deeply imbedded in wars and fighting and some twisted sense of  _ honor. _

It was a vain attempt, anyway.

She shuddered, spoke to him, and died.


End file.
